Le charme italien
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: Il n'avait peut être pas eu la meilleur idée au monde de demander Delilah en mariage mais il ne pensait pas que ça aller ce passer ainsi. Mais le charme italien peut faire des ravages et apporter aussi du bonheur. En tout cas souhaitons le pour notre écrivain et informaticien Mcgee.


**Salutation à tous!**

 **Alors je devais normalement posté cet OS pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur en Avril mais il ne me plaisait pas quand il aurait du sortir. Puis je l'ai finalisais en cette version en Novembre et j'aurais du le sortir pour Halloween mais j'ai pas eu le temps... Du coup je lui offre pour noël.**

 **Du coup Joyeux Noël grande sœur et aux autres aussi...**

 **En espérant que les deux miles 2290 mots et les cinq pages Word troueront grâce a ses yeux et les transformeront en une flaque de bave et de sang.**

 **Alors il y a la présence d'un couple yaoi et d'un lemon donc homophobe au revoir et à jamais. Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes. Les perso ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Le charme italien**

Il savait que demander Delilah en mariage n'était peut être pas sa meilleure idée au monde. Il avait l'exemple avec son patron, trois fois marié et trois fois divorcé. Mais là il n'y avait même pas eu de divorce. Elle avait tout simplement refusé quand il lui avait demandé. Il l'avait interrogé pour savoir pourquoi elle ne voulait pas mais elle n'avait pas répondu et était partie se coucher prétendant être fatiguée. Le lendemain quand il s'était réveillé pour aller travailler, elle était déjà partie. Il avait mangé et s'était préparé, maussade, se disant que surement ça irait mieux le soir. Mais quand il était rentré tard d'une longue journée ou ils avaient eu une nouvelle enquête, il trouva l'appartement ide des affaires de la jeune femme. Il retrouva juste un mot avec écrit « Je suis désolée ». La seule chose qu'il fit fut de s'affaler sur le canapé et de s'endormir.

Au matin il n'avait pas été au mieux de sa forme et était allé voir Abby au labo. Elle l'avait directement assis sur une chaise et lui avait demandé (comprendre par là extorqué) les raisons de son humeur plus que négative et quand il lui expliqua toute l'histoire elle l'avait prit dans ses bras un long moment puis lui avait donné un paquet de bonbons qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle en possédait, parce que et il citait mot pour mot « le sucre apporte du baume au cœur ». Il lui avait rétorqué que c'était le chocolat mais Abby étant Abby elle lui avait sortie une explication nébuleuse qu'il écouta qu'à moitié. Oyant qu'il n'écoutait pas elle lui avait en plus mit son hippopotame en peluche dans les bras et était retourné au travail. Il se perdit dans ses pensées tout en prenant machinalement un bonbon et ne vit pas le sourire d'Abby qui suivait ses faits et gestes du coin de l'œil. Il n'entendit pas non plus son patron rentrait et Abby le tirer à l'écart pour lui expliquer la situation pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit re-rentrer seul avec son Caf Pow et se remettre au travail.

Il était en train de faire une sorte de point sur sa vie sentimental et se rendit compte que la seul personne avec qui il avait vraiment accroché, hormis Delilah, était quand Tony s'était inscrit a un jeu auquel il jouait et qu'il l'avait dragué. Maintenant qu'il se faisait la réflexion, il avait toujours trouvé que Tony avait du charme. Peut être que….

« -Peut être que je devrais sortir avec des hommes…

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Abby qui en laissa tombé son gobelet remplie de café. Attend Mcgee je ne comprends pas tout là…

-J'étais en train de réfléchir sur le faite que mes histoires avec les filles on était catastrophique et que la seul qui aurait pus fonctionner autre que Delilah était la fille créer par Tony. Du coup je suis arrivé à la conclusion que…

-Tu devais aller voir de l'autre côté pour voir comment c'était, le coupa Abby

-Je sais que c'est peut être bête mais avec ce qui vient de se passer et le faite que toutes mes autres histoires avec une femme n'ont pas aboutit je me dis que je devrais essayer de me mettre avec un homme

-Mais Mcgee tu es conscient qu'un homme et une femme ce n'est pas la même chose ? D'ailleurs est-ce que tu as déjà même trouvé un homme beau… Dans le sens romantique je veux dire

-Eh bien… Il m'est déjà arrivé d'y pensé mais que pour un seul… Mais…

-C'est vrai ? Le coupa-t'elle. Dit moi tout je veux tout savoir. Qui a eu cet honneur. Si il faut je ferais des recherches sur lui et je le menacerai si je trouve de quoi faire du chantage sur lui. Allez dit moi tout, le pressa-t'elle

-Je me suis déjà dit que Tony avait du charme

-Attend Tony comme dans Anthony DiNozzo. Celui qui travail avec nous ? On parle du même Tony ? Dit Abby

-Oui ce Tony là. Celui qui me donne des noms plus débile les uns que les autres. Celui qui drague des femmes et qui ne doit pas aimé les hommes. Celui qui, à tout les coups, je n'ai aucune chance, déclara-t-il

-Mais non Mcgee ne perd pas de suite espoir. Bon certes je ne sais pas si il pourrait se mettre en couple avec un homme mais ça peut toujours se savoir. Et puis j'ai remarqué que depuis que Ziva est partie, il sort moins avec les femmes. Il faudrait que je trouve un moment pour lui extorquer des réponses et comme ça j'en profiterais pour demander pour les hommes, dit-elle enthousiaste

-Abby, Abby calme toi tu oublies la règles de Gibbs. Celle qui dit que l'on n'a pas le droit de sortir avec des collègues, si part le plus heureux des hasards Tony n'est pas contre l'idée de sortir avec des hommes. Et puis il faudrait qu'il est envie de moi aussi…

-Oh Mcgee… »

Sur ce Abby le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Pour sa part c'est vrai qu'elle avait pensé parfois que ses amis feraient un jolie couple ensemble. Qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble mais pour ça elle devait interroger Tony. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à que Gibbs ne rentre dans le labo de nouveau pour avoir du nouveau.

« -Je dérange ? Demande-t-il

-Non du tout, répondit Abby

-Bien

Sur cette réplique il mit un léger coup derrière la tête de Mcgee.

-Aie, cria Mcgee

-Rentrez chez vous Mcgee, dit Gibbs

-Quoi ? Mais patron…

-Ne discutez pas vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme donc rentrez chez vous. Pour ce qui vous arrive trouvez-vous un moyen de vous changer les idées mais je ne vous veux pas ici. Le travail ne vous aidera pas totalement, réplica-t-il

-Bien patron »

Il prit donc ses affaires et rentra chez lui pour le retrouver tout aussi vide que le matin. Il soupira fortement et essaya de suivre les conseils de Gibbs. Il se mit devant son livre en cours d'écriture mais rien ne vient. Il décida donc de changer pour lire mais n'arriva pas à ce concentrer sur les lignes en face de lui. La télévision et une partie de jeu vidéo fut tout autant des échecs. Dépité, il mit un CD de piano de Bach, s'allongea sur son canapé et se mit un bras sur les yeux qu'il ferma. Il dut s'endormir car se fut la sonnerie de sa porte qui le réveilla. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur Tony portant de la nourriture Italienne à emporter.

« -Pâte pesto accompagné de son poulet et tomates séchés. Avec ça j'ai acheté du Chianti rouge. Ça s'accompagne bien avec les pâtes.

Il lui donna la poche contenant les repas et rentra dans l'appartement de Mcgee. Tim referma sa porte et se tourna vers son collègue pour le découvrir en train d'enlever sa veste.

-Tony qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien ça se voit pas je m'installe pour manger le repas que je nous ai acheté, dit-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Maintenant ramène toi avec le repas. Ah d'ailleurs il faudrait prendre des couverts, des verres et éventuellement des assiettes pour déguster tout ça, ajouta-t-il

Sur cette phrase il se leva pour ce diriger dans la cuisine pour chercher tout ce qu'il avait dit et essayer de trouver en même temps quelque chose pour ouvrir la bouteille. Tim soupira. Ce n'était pas raiment ce côté-là de la question qu'il savoir mais ce qu'il faisait chez lui.

-Tony ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Demanda-t-il

Tony revenait justement de la cuisine avec les assiettes dans les mains avec les couverts et dans l'autre deux verres ainsi que le tire-bouchon.

-Eh bien je viens passer la soirée avec un ami et collègue qui n'est pas venue travailler sur la journée entière.

Tony posa se qu'il tenait dans la main sur la table basse, mis le repas dans les assiettes. Mcgee soupira et s'installa à côté de son collègue qui lui avait maintenant la bouteille et le tire-bouchon dans la main et ouvrait le vin et en versa dans les verres une fois le bouchon.

-Je ne risque pas d'être de très bonne compagnie Tony, prévient Tim

-Je suis au courant oui pour Delilah. Et c'est en partie ce pourquoi je suis là. Être seul n'est pas la meilleurs des choses dans ce genre de cas, expliqua Tony. Je me suis dis que ça te ferais surement plaisir d'avoir une présence, ajouta-t-il

-Merci Tony

-Bah c'est normal entre ami. Bon et sinon mangeons, rajouta-t-il »

Et ils se mirent donc à déguster leurs assiettes qui étaient soit dit en passant très bonne. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Tony évita le sujet Delilah avec brio. Tim lui se surprenait a apprécier la présence de Tony. Il se surprenait aussi beaucoup à l'observer. Et il avait de plus en plus envie de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son collègue et ensuite de se lover dans ses bras pour ne plus en bouger.

« -Mcgee ? Hey je te parle…

-Pardon tu disais ? J'écoutais pas, déclara Tim

Tony lui jeta un regard perçant sous lequel l'informaticien se senti frissonner. Chose que remarqua facilement l'italien. Une lueur fugace passa dans les yeux de Tony. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de son collègue.

-Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait Tim ?

Il savait pas si c'était l'emploie de son prénom ou le faite qu'il lui ai susurrait ça à l'oreille d'une voix sensuel mais ça lui provoqua un frisson plus violant que celui d'avant.

-Tony je…

Tim n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Tony déposa ses lèvres en un baisé légers mais se retira vite.

-Pardon Mcgee je n'aurais pas du faire ça alors que tu viens de te séparer avec… »

L'italien ne fini lui non plus pas sa phrase car l'informaticien posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de Tony, passa ses mains dans le coup de son collègue et perdit une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune de son vis-à-vis. Tony posa ses mains sur les hanches de Tim. Il le serra et rapprocha son ami plus près de lui et répondit au baisé, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Tim qui ouvrit la bouche. Tony y rentra sa langue pour rencontrer celle de l'autre pour rencontrer pour l'entrainer dans un baisé langoureux. Le baisé était lent et long. Ils cartographièrent chaqu'un la langue de l'autre jusqu'à que le baisé devienne peut à peut plus fougueux et passionné. Ils relâchèrent la langue de l'autre pour prendre une bouffé d'air salvatrice pour chaqu'un.

Tim en profita pour enlever la cravate de Tony, l'un de du seul vestige du costume qu'il portait dans la journée. Il l'a déposa puis repris les lèvres de l'italien qui lui avait passé ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre et caressa la peu a disposition. Tim pouvait sentir le plaisir et le désir couler dans ses veines comme il sentait la bosse dans le pantalon de l'autre. Lui non plus n'était pas mieux. Il commença d'ailleurs à se frotter contre le brun qui poussa un grognement dans le baisé qui encouragea Tim à continuer. Très vite les chemises furent de trop et elles rejoignirent la cravate. Tony posa ses lèvres sur le coup de Tim et déposa une série de baisé qui partait de sous l'oreille, zone apparemment sensible de son amant pour redescendre sur l'épaule. Il remonta ensuite dans le creux du coup de l'informaticien et mordit jusqu'à laissé une trace qui restera surement visible pendant plusieurs jours. Tim poussa un gémissement qui électrisa Tony.

Ce dernier déposa un baisé chaste sur la morsure et fit descendre l'une de ses mains sur le devant du pantalon, ouvrit le bouton et posa sa mains sur le boxeur de son partenaire et commença à caresser la bosse sous sa main. Un gémissement de plaisir répondit à son geste. Il remonta ses lèvres et prit celle de Tim pour lui offrir un baisé langoureux. Il fit passer ça main dans le boxeur de son vis-à-vis et empoigna son sexe pour pouvoir le caresser, en profita pour passer l'autre main dans le sous vêtements et empoigna la fesse de son amant. Tim relâcha le baisé et miaula de plaisir. Timothy fit courir l'une de ses mains sur le torse de son amant. Il arriva au bouton du pantalon qu'il ouvrit se qui fit soupirer de plaisir son amant. Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire ensuite alors Tony prit l'initiative de lui enlever le pantalon et son sous vêtement. Il admira quelque minute l'informaticien qui se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous le regard qu'il sentait glisser sur lui.

« Tu es magnifique Tim, susurra Tony »

Cette simple phrase le fit rougir fortement se qui amena un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de l'italien qui posa un baisé tendre sur les lèvres de son amant. Tim, pour ne pas être le seul tout nu, descendit le reste des vêtements que porté Tony. Une fois tout les deux nue, il regarda son amant et eu un rougissement qui lui alla jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant le sexe de son amant. On pouvait dire Tony était bien gâté par la nature.

« On peut arrêter là si tu veux, lui souffla Tony même si il n'avait pas vraiment envie »

Tim secoua la tête, se remit sur les genoux précédemment quittaient pour enlever les vêtements restant de l'italien et prit la hampe en main et effectua un mouvement lent de va et vient comme pour analyser la chose qu'il avait en main. Tony retient comme il put le gémissement de plaisir qui le prit mais n'arriva pas à retenir les autres. Peut à peu Tim oublia ses appréhensions et continua ses attouchements. Tony lui de son côté porta trois doigts a ses lèvres pour les enduire de salives. Une fois bien lubrifié, il les sortit de sa bouche pour les glisser sur la colonne vertébrale de son amant pour finalement arriver à son objectif. Il tourna l'un de ses doigts contre l'orifice pour finalement le glisser dedans lentement. Tim poussa un gémissement mêlant surprise et plaisir. Tony effectua la même manœuvre pour les deux autres. Le troisième fit un peu plus de mal mais bien vite Tim l'oublia quand Tony toucha un endroit qui lui procura du plaisir. L'italien toucha plusieurs fois la prostate de son amant au point ou au bout d'un moment son compagnon ne soit plus que capable de pousser des gémissements de plaisir. Il continua encore quelques minutes puis les enleva se qui causa un manque a Tim qui le fit savoir en poussant un bruit d'indignation.

Tony ne fit pas attention et approcha son érection de l'entrée qu'il venait de préparer. Il s'y enfonça lentement, s'arrêtant quand il voyait que son amant avait trop mal pour finalement être enfonçait jusqu'à la garde. Il patienta tout en déposant des baisé dans le coup de son amant jusqu'à que Tim face un léger mouvement. Il prit cela comme une invitation à bouger, ce qu'il fit en faisant monter et descendre Tim sur sa longueur. Mcgee lui n'était plus vraiment attentif. Il n'avait conscience que de Tony et du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il posa un regard brumeux sur son amant et le vit les yeux mi-clos poussant des grognements de plaisir. Il se pencha pour venir chercher les lèvres de l'italien qui répondit au baisé assez rapidement. Le rythme qu'ils avaient adoptés accéléra bien vite pour finalement ils ne soient plus que capable de pousser des grognements jusqu'à que Tony touche la prostate de Tim qui poussa un véritable hurlement. Tony continua longtemps à faire en sorte que son amant pousse ses bruits qui l'envoyaient de plus en plus près de la jouissance. Il lâcha l'une des hanches de son amant pour empoigner l'érection qu'il avait négligé jusque la pour imprimer un vas et vient en rythme avec ses coups de butoirs. Cela eut comme conséquence que Tim se resserra encore plus autour de son amant. Tim jouit en premier après quelques minutes de se traitement vite suivit de son amant.

Ils restèrent quelques temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à que Tony sorte de son amant qui poussa un bruit indistinct. Tony lui caressa le dos et déposa un baisé sur la tempe a porté. Tim lui essayait de revenir sur terre comme il pouvait après cela. Il releva la tête pour regarder Tony qui lui avait les yeux dans le vague. L'italien encra son regard dans le sien. Il posa une main sur la joue de Tim qui s'y appuya dessus en fermant les yeux. Tony posa un baisé tendre et doux sur les lèvres de l'autre qui soupira de plaisir.

« -Finalement je devrais remercier Delilah pour ne pas avoir accepté de m'épouser, murmura Tim

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony sur le même ton

-Parce que sans elle je serait surement passé à côté de ce que je voulais vraiment

-Ah bon et quoi ? Demanda Tony

-Toi. Je n'aurais pas pu me rendre compte que c'était toi dont j'avais besoin et que j'aimais

À cette réponse Tony donna un baisé fougueux et amoureux à Tim qui y répondit avec la même ardeur. Ils arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

-Comment tu as fait pour me rendre accros et me faire tomber amoureux aussi vite ? Demanda Tim

-C'est le charme Italien, dit Tony avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix. »

Tim sourit, leva les yeux au ciel et tapa légèrement l'épaule de son amant qui eut un rire grave à cela. Peut être que finalement il n'avait pas tord. Peut être que le charme Italien y était pour beaucoup.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

En espérant que ça vous a plut. Moi je vais aller me coucher car il est trois heures du mat...

Laissez une petite review quand même et encore joyeux noël a tous !


End file.
